Dare to Try?
by InsanityOfWorlds
Summary: - "We dare you to make him fall in love with you." Four girls said in unison while slying smiling. "But, he's getting married in three weeks.." I said sadly. -


Chapter 1: Devastating Moment

"Are we still on for tonight at my house?" a very long haired, blue eyed girl, named Ino Yamanka questioned. A lavender haired girl with pearly white eyes nodded "Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world, Ino." "You're just saying that, Hinata!" Ino screeched. "No, I'm being honest." Hinata smiled reassuring at Ino. "Fine Hinata, I believe you. What about you guys?" Ino looked at us.

I rolled my eyes and didn't make eye contact with my best friend. I instead looked around at the cafe we were sitting at. I hear a small laugh coming from the left of me. I turned towards the sound and saw Ten-ten trying not to laugh. Ten-ten is one of my best friend, along with Ino and Hinata. Ten-ten has two twin buns on top of her head and two big wide chocolate coloured eyes. I smiled inwardly at Ten-ten. Looking around I see where we ordered our coffee and baked goods, behind the employer were pictures of animals and different attractions.

Above the pictures were vines that stretched where hundreds of books were lined up. "HEY! Why are you laughing at me!?" a screaming Ino said. Ino saying that made Ten-ten burst out laughing "ahahahaha, no, stop laughing at me Ten-ten!" Ino huffed and puffed. "I'm not laughing at you, just laughing at what Sakura did. It was pretty savage." she smirked at me.

Ino huffed and glared at me "Are you coming tonight or not Forehead?" "Yeah, I am coming tonight, probably few minutes late though. You're lucky that I'm on break right now, Ino-pig!" "True that, Sorry." Ino said sheepishly. "It's fine. You should ask why Temari isn't here, rather than me, Ino." "Right! I should.. I did text her earlier and she didn't reply." Ino said. "Maybe she's busy?" Hinata suggested. "Or maybe she doesn't wanna come tonight.. her brothers are more protective this time, you know." Said Ten-ten. "Really? I thought that was her ex's thing." Ino wondered out loud.

"What? Do what? Tell her she can't see her friends?" Ten-ten questioningly said. "O, yeah. She's told me about her crazy ex. His name is like Sasori something, he's alright looking but looks like a little kid. He basically tells her she can't see anyone expect for him and threatens to slit his throat and all that crazy shit." I said while shaking my head. "What the fuck? AND she hasn't said this to me yet?" Ten-ten said angrily.

"It's okay, I didn't know about it till a week or two ago." I said. "I didn't know until now too, Ten-ten. It's hard to talk to people when that's happening." Hinata said reassuring Ten-ten. "I just hope she's alright. It might not seem like I do because she has an eye on Shikamaru.. but him and I are officially dating and Temari still has that crazy ex on her deal." Ino said sadly. "Ino, don't worry. Honestly, Temari knows you two are dating now. I've seen Shikamaru telling her he's off-limits" Sakura said happily.

"Really, when did you?" Ino said hopefully. "I also heard Naruto telling some red-headed off, Hinata-chan. Shikamaru said that a few days ago, Ino." Sakura said, glad getting reactions out of Hinata and Ino. "What?! when did Naruto do that? God, go you, Hinata. You go get him, girl." Ten-ten said happily to Hinata. "I'm pretty sure he said it last night when he dragged me out to a bar, some red-haired bitch tried grinding up on him, but he pushed her off and basically said 'I'm dating someone' it was cute." I winked at the red Hinata smirking at her priceless reaction. "You guys think i have a chance with Naruto-kun?" a shy Hinata said.

"YES! You do, you can do this Hinata. I believe in you and Naruto!" Ino said over-excitedly. Hinata smiled "Thank you, Ino." "Hinata, you and Naruto are going to be the most amazing couple ever. I trust you with my little brother." I smile at her and got up to hug her. Hinata stood up from her seat and hugged me back tightly. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." "No problem, Hinata. I'll always be besude ya. Love ya girly." I whispered back.

"Hinata, you are an amazing person and Naruto is too, so two amazing people together will be cool." Ten-ten said. "Thank you guys. So much, it means so much to me." Hinata smaid brightly. "So, Ten-ten.. How about Neji? Huh-huh?" "Uh, he's alright. Haven't seen him for awhile, why?" Ten-ten glumped. "What? What about my cousin?" Hinata asked clueless. "She's dating him." I blurted out. "SAKURA!" Ten-ten yelled. "Finally!" Hinata smirked. "Finally?" I said. "What?" Ino and Ten-ten said together.

"Yeah.. finally. I've noticed he's nicer and less mad. I didn't know what was going on but now I do." Hinata said. "Wow, has he really been nicer?" Ten-ten asked. "Of course, been doing a lot of more things lately with him. Seems like he has fun now." Hinata said brightly. "Wow. One ice-cube down, one more to melt." I sarcastically said. "Oooo, have you seen Sasuke lately, Sakura?" Ten-ten said teasingly. "Actually, I haven't seen him in a few weeks. That's actually why Naruto dragged me to that bar." I said. "That's weird. I haven't seen him either for awhile." Have you guys seen him?" Ino said. Hinata and Ten-ten shook their heads.

"Maybe he's out of town?" Hinata suggested. "Maybe, but we won't know so.. deal with it till he's back?" Ino said. "I guess, but you guys I gotta go back to work in a few." I said sadly. "Really? Has it been almost two hours?" Ino said surprised. "Yeah, i have like ten more minutes." I said. "Wow, time flies by fast when you are talking to your best friends." Ten-ten said. Hinata, Ino, I nodded in agreement. "I think I should get back to walking to work since we are four minutes away from the hospital. Ino, can you pick me up after 10? So, I won't be that late tonight?" I said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure!" Ino said happily. "Okay, I'll see all of you and hopefully Temari tonight. Love ya guys!" I smiled and got up and hugged all three of my friends. "See ya, Sakura!" Ten-ten said. "Bye, Sakura-chan." Hinata said brightly. "Bye, Billboard Brow, Pick ya up at 9:30 tonight." Ino said, whinking. I rolled my eyes and stood up to put my black jacket on, as I walked out, the cool autumn breeze rose to my toes to my head. I closed my eyes and heard someone breathing from somewhere near me. "Sakura." "Sasuke-kun? Why are you here? I haven't seen you in weeks." I'm waiting for my fiance." "Fiance?" I whimpered. "Hn, three weeks till the wedding." That's when I knew my heart broke into tiny pieces by the man I love.


End file.
